


Pleasant Interruption

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [29]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Pete just decides piss is not only funny, but potentially sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty nine. The prompt was omorashi or watersports.

Gabe tugged gently on Pete’s hair, guiding him back and forth. Pete grabbed up at his hips, staring up at Gabe with wide eyes. He let himself be moved by Gabe, focusing on keeping his jaw slack so that he could take all of Gabe’s cock.

He removed one hand from Gabe to reach between his own legs and stroke himself. Gabe clenched his teeth, letting out a hiss of breath. 

Pete pulled back off of Gabe’s cock with a wet popping sound. 

“H-Hey,” he said, smiling and holding in a giggle. Gabe smiled back at him. 

“What?” Gabe asked. He liked that sex wasn’t too serious between them. Sure, he could do romance, but Gabe much prefered that they could just break down into ridiculous antics.

“Do you want to piss on me?” Pete asked. He braced himself on his thighs, holding in a fit of laughter. Pete was still very certain that pee was one of the funniest things in the world, but more and more lately he had been considering it kind of hot. Gabe was weird enough that Pete felt certain that he’d been down for it. 

At that point, Gabe couldn’t contain himself. He covered his eyes with his hand, letting out a giggle. 

“Y-You want that?”

“Yeah. Is that too weird?” Pete asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“No, no. I’ll do it,” Gabe replied, smiling. “Where do you want it?”

Pete had to pause to think, and his face went red. 

“Ah, um, on my face and chest?” Pete suggested sheepishly. 

“Mhm,” Gabe replied, grabbing Pete’s hair. “Hold still for me, baby.”

Pete opened his mouth, which somehow felt like the right thing to do. Gabe grabbed the base of his cock. 

When Gabe started pissing, it fell onto Pete’s chest. It was warm, pale yellow, and it had a distinct smell that Pete couldn’t describe as anything other than pee. Pete didn’t really want to admit it, but it felt fantastic. He couldn’t help but return his hand to his cock, stroking himself slowly. 

Gabe moaned softly above him, and Pete couldn’t help but move his face in so that the stream landed on his cheek. 

“Oh god,” Gabe murmured. “You look hot like that.”

Pete just whimpered in response.

Slowly, Gabe’s stream died down. He threaded his fingers into Pete’s hair again, tugging him closer.

“Did you like that?”

“Fuck yes,” Pete groaned. Gabe laughed, pulling his mouth down onto his cock again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
